walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Walking Dead (TV Series)
Leon According to a post on imdb: :He's in Darabont's pilot script as...a young annoying cop who is around when Rick gets shot and is later seen as a zombie around the police station with Morgan and Duane.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1520211/board/nest/162842391?d=162881563&p=1#162881563 Anno1404 19:34, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Story Ideas for Season 2 Ways of incorporating the comic book plot line with the TV series for Season 2: *One of the things we don't know is what Dr. Jenner whispered to Rick before they escaped from the CDC. It's likely that he told him where they could go that he knew about as a possible safe destination. *The writers of the TV series could make use of this mystery to add to the elements of the plot line by Rick telling the rest of the group what Dr. Jenner said to him. We could go 3 different directions with this. #Maybe Dr. Jenner knew something about the government in Washington DC since he worked for the CDC; thus, the Alexandria Safe Zone. He could have told Rick about this possibility. #Maybe Dr. Jenner knew about something related to the military and the helicopter that was flying in the sky when Rick initially entered Atlanta in the first episode. Perhaps Dr. Jenner had some contact before the power grid failed with this military complex, that was in the vicinity of Georgia, Tennessee, or the Carolinas. Thus, the group could set out for that destination at the beginning of the second season. #Maybe Dr. Jenner knew about the prison as described in the comic book series. Perhaps Dr. Jenner had contact with the survivors there and suggested that as a possible safe haven for Rick and his group to make a journey to in the second season. *If they are able to get to the Alexandria Safe Zone in the second season, perhaps Rick and his group will end up meeting Aaron and his partner Eric. This will be a good balance in terms of showing that some gay people survived the zombie apocalypse too. This would allow gay audience members to feel included in the post-apocalyptic scenario of the TV series. As well, it would help develop the characters of each of the main characters in how they interact with this gay male couple. *If they get to the prison, it would be an interesting environment to explore issues of criminality, freedom vs imprisonment in a post-apocalyptic world, as well as issues related to how things went down during the initial zombie invasion. The audience would be interested in knowing how the prison dealt with the zombie invasion - did the Warden and correctional officers decide to bolt, did some of them stay to do their job and watch over the prisoners, etc. Was there a prison riot? Did the prisoners escape? Did some of the prisoners decide to stay in the safety of the prison walls? All of this would make for interesting plot development. *The helicopter flying in the air during Episode 1 of Season 1 is still a mystery that needs to be resolved. It looked like a military helicopter. If that's the case, where did it come from? From a secret military base nearby? Or from surviving military personnel who were looking for survivors and trying to find a safe haven of their own? Maybe the helicopter was being used by the survivors at the prison? Or someone else? removed section Removed here: http://walkingdead.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Walking_Dead_(TV_Series)&diff=next&oldid=10245 Wikiasmikia 19:04, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Cast members Announced cast members include: |valign=top| |} Starring Well that's wrong, people. The show is starring Lincoln, Callies, Bernthal, Holden, DeMunn, Yeunn, Riggs, Reedus and Cohan. Guest starring is Singleton, McBride, Wilson, Kinney, James, Turner, Rooker, Pareja, Gugliemi, Lintz, Vince, Bell, Rothenberg, Emmerich and the actors playing Dave and Randall. Co-stars is the rest. Just wanted to know why guest stars and co-stars is under "starring"? Kaffe4200 (talk) 22:10, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Awards Section Hey guys. A user made an award page for the TV series and I moved it here. It is still pretty messy and could use quite a bit of work. Unfortunately, I am busy now but I will help out as soon as I can. Any help is greatly appreciated. Thanks! Axel TWD (talk) 05:00, December 12, 2012 (UTC) I posted about this on the Days Gone Bye page in error. Sorry for the duplication. I'm wondering if there is a need for the episode scripts to be published here? Not an official one, unfortunately. I have typed out almost all of the first two seasons. I have them in two versions. The first is just what appears as subtitle text on screen. The second includes explanations where it seems needed. I try to keep that to a minimum but there are so many important scenes without dialogue I found myself adding the explanations in. Any thoughts? 22:13, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Just wondering why the TV series section doesnt point to the music/soundtrack pages currently available? http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Music_Portal VictoriaLTVictoriaLT (talk) 17:47, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Denise and Dwight needs updated On the main page, Denise's status needs to be changed to Deceased. Looks like she's has the right status everywhere else. Also, Dwight should be Alive. No reason for him to be Unknown. Who will survive the series finale? There's an article about a question Robert Kirkman was asked at a Comic Con in Hawaii. He was asked who would die in the series, across both the comics and the TV show, and to my surprise, he rattled off the names of several important characters. It is unknown when all these characters will die. Which begs the question: who will be left? I'm not as well versed in the comics, so I'm gonna focus on the show. Our total roster of "important" characters is: Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes, Judith Grimes, Morgan Jones, Daryl Dixon, Carol Petelier, Michonne, Tara Chambler, Rosita Espinosa, Eugene Porter, Father Gabriel Stokes, Paul "Jesus" Rovia (Paul Monroe in the comics), Negan, and Dwight. That's a total of 14 characters. Right off the bat, we can remove the characters Kirkman gave when responding to the question at Comic Con. That means removing Rick, Carl, Michonne, Daryl, Rosita, and Jesus. Abraham Ford is also on this list, but he has since died, so he is obviously off the table. I feel that it is also fair to remove characters from the list who have a death in the comics, as the only characters with a comic death that have survived past said comic death have been completely reminagined, such as Carol. That means removing Gabriel, Judith, and Rosita (again). Technically, Carol and Morgan belong on this list as well, but their TV show characters are drastically different from their comic characters, so I'll put a pin in them for now. That leaves us with six remaining survivors: Carol (iffy), Morgan (again, iffy), Tara, Eugene, Negan, and Dwight. Adressing the remaining survivors, I feel that the last four of these survivors could go either way. Daryl and Tara's inclusion might mean something for Dwight's survival - Daryl is very simlar to Dwight in character and Dwight killed Tara's girlfriend Denise. The reverse can be said for Tara, but her being an original character makes her difficult to pin down. Negan most likely won't die any time soon, as he presents a recurring antagonist in the comics and the show, but he may die late in the series. And Eugene is still in flux, as he's the only lasting character from the main group to join the antagonists in the show. Plus he never joined the Saviors in the comics. Which brings us back to Carol. At a Comic Con in New York , Kirkman was asked about Carol's death, where he stated that he "couldn't do that", as the events in the apocalypse maker her stronger, not weaker. This seems to indicate she will survive to the end of the series, which makes sense thematically, as she's gone from victim to warrior. The only problem is that she has a death in the comics, but Carol of the comics and Carol of the show are so drastically different that I think we can let it slide. Plus, I just can't see TV show Carol dying in the same vein as comic Carol. Morgan's case isn't as firm, as he also has a comic death, but again, TV show Morgan adopted a very different arc than Morgan from the comics. Thoughts? TheHeroForGaming (talk) 19:05, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Re-Update Since season 8 already started, the cast members section has to be re-updated. Mitt Campbell (talk) 21:56, November 10, 2017 (UTC)